Trust
by Graq the Wild Child
Summary: A follow up to Truth Maki and Love Nigiri. Mint Blancmanche was expecting there to be further complications, but not from this source...


Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel, don't sue, yada yada.

Author's Notes, first part:

Hi! Nearly a year and half ago, I posted the first chapter of Truth Maki and Love Nigiri. I didn't realize it then, but I was actually using the story as a way of expressing my own feelings for my best friend. Not long after I put up the last chapter, the story came true for me and her and we've been together ever since. A couple of months later, I wrote this story as an experiment (more about that after the story). The setting: The day after Truth Maki and Love Nigiri ends. What effect did all that have on the other angels?

I post this instead of a story continuing Forte and Ranpha's relationship in the context of the last story I wrote because of events in Season Three. One episode in particular both strengthened my arguement for their love and at the same time made it clear that there were a lot more issues any story I wrote would have to take care of before they could become a couple. As such, this will be the last exploration I make of the timeline started by my last fic. But I will be back.

**Trust**

_"They're all such innocent, trusting souls."_

I don't like to pry.

Well, in all fairness, that's a bit of a fib. I do enjoy learning as much as I can about the minds of others. But I don't like to pry into the minds of those I'm closest to. It's a matter of courtesy. Forte and the Colonel both trust me, and Milfeulle isn't of a suspicious enough nature to even think of doubting my intentions. Normad dismisses me as being as young in spirit and mind as I appear outwardly. Ranpha has a more realistic grasp of my personality, it being as close as it is to her own. I'd say of all the Angel Brigade members, she's second only to me in terms of manipulation. As for Vanilla? We have a silent understanding. I never use my powers in conjunction with my sadistic tendencies, and she doesn't reveal my darker secrets.

As I got ready to leave my room, I could sense that all but one of the others were still dreaming. Unless admitting their love had changed their basic habits, it wouldn't be Ranpha or Forte who was awake. So I braced myself for the tension that results whenever I'm left alone with Vanilla, who I assumed was the one up. A random thought passed through my upper ears.

_Oh, Ranpha… _

It caught me off guard. Vanilla's mind is highly meditative, and rarely do any of her personal thoughts stray out where I can just read them. This inner voice was just as sweet as Vanilla's, but more energetic and well… bubbly, I guess is the word that best fits her. I stepped out into the common room to see her sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea. Her eyes spoke of a night fraught with unsettling dreams and troubled ruminations.

Oh lord, not this.

Milfeulle, our newest and most naïve member, whose honest and pure heart confused me more than I was comfortable with, was suffering some form of heartache. It was obvious from one look at her always expressive face. Perhaps if I hadn't heard the thought, I wouldn't have known what the problem was. When I talk with Milfeulle, I try to come across as being knowledgeable and competent without belittling her own intellect. A gentle touch does wonders with the girl, though clearly that wasn't the only way into her heart… anyway, I decided against feigning ignorance. She had said she considered us all as sisters, and surely she wouldn't be surprised if a sister knew her well enough to know what was troubling her without asking. It would give her reassurance to know that she was understood. It was time to play the therapist.

"Milfeulle-san, please talk with me for a minute."

"M-Mint. I, I was about to start breakfast…"

She was a bit flustered, which was only natural. No one expects to be interrupted when they're absorbed in mulling.

"You won't be able to make it properly as long you have such sadness hanging around you."

She giggled half heartedly, though half of her heart still seemed almost as big as most people's whole.

"Sad? About what?"

So it was that bad. She didn't even know why her sleep had been so troubled. I would have to lead her carefully to the realization, which could be a delicate procedure. After all, I'd still have to lay down the harsh truth to her, which would no doubt put her even more out of sorts.

"It was something that happened last night, wasn't it Milfeulle-san?"

My tone made it clear _I_ knew which thing I meant. I watched her face, as it went through the phases of subconscious denial. Admitting feelings to oneself is always the hardest part.

"But, nothing bad happened last night. S-something good happened! Ranpha and Forte became a couple."

"Yes, they did. How does it make you feel?"

"I'm happy for them of course! I don't have anything against girls being with girls."

I willed myself not to shake my head. She was so insistent, as if saying it firmly enough would make it true.

"I'm sure you don't. But isn't there something about one of those girls Milfeulle-san? Something you might not be saying?"

"I, I don't know what you, …" A tear dripped down her face. Despite her best efforts her throat was becoming choked. I gazed at her as meaningfully as I could.

"I think you do know. But I also think you don't _want_ to know what I mean."

She closed her eyes as her head slumped forward to face the floor. Away from the gaze she couldn't lie to.

"Don't lie to yourself Milfeulle-san, please."

She spoke slowly, strangely, gradually drawing her eyes back to mine, tears coming just as slowly.

"Are you saying I wanted to be with one of them?"

"We both know who we're talking about." I wiped the moisture from her face with my handkerchief. "It's okay, you can say it."

"…"

"… R…"

"Ranpha."

I sighed in relief despite myself. We had crossed the first of many hurdles.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No," she said sniffling, "It wasn't."

Milfeulle looked at me, her expression a mix of many unusual emotions. It was odd to see her in such a state. Her feelings are so strong she normally only has room for one at a time. But I could easily guess that this was her first time feeling anything like this.

"So… you think I'm in love with Ranpha."

"Well, no," I said thoughtfully and softly. This was where I had to tread carefully. "Though I think you were falling in love with her over time, and it would have reached that point soon. But Milfeulle-san, you have to understand something."

I was almost laughing on the inside. Here I was explaining what the new couple had already shared with us last night. Of course, Milfeulle hadn't been around long enough to know the whole story. Ranpha and Forte's love for one another had been around for years. Psychic nothing, it was written all over Ranpha's face whenever she was together with her. Forte was a bit more subtle, except for the way she acted around her when she was drunk. That alone made it obvious. But Milfeulle had never seen the 'beer hug', so had probably been completely ignorant. They had done a pretty impressive job of keeping it hidden after all, especially from themselves and each other.

"Ranpha and Forte have been in love with each other for a very long time, since before you even met them. I know it still hasn't really sunk in with you and that you're hoping…"

"I'm not hoping for anything!"

I frowned at her loud protest. She was hoping, I could tell. Was I prying? Well, some things are more important than courtesy.

"… You're hoping that she meant what she said to you two nights ago, but in a different way. It's okay, it's normal to wish for your feelings to be returned. But there's only one woman who could ever make Ranpha look beyond her obsession with men, and that's Forte."

This was not good. She was putting out the full waterworks now.

"But that's so horrible! I-I shouldn't be jealous… they're my _friends_. I should… want them to be happy together and not just be so… so selfish!"

"Oh Milfie-chan…"

I didn't feel like keeping up my well mannered and aloof façade anymore. She needed me to be a friend, someone as honest as she herself was. I hugged her tightly, and her pure thoughts of devotion and love flowed through me, overcoming me with their power. I let myself feel what she was feeling. Guilt for wanting what she couldn't have, strong loyalty to her friends, and a deep, sweet affection for a woman she had always wished she could emulate even a little. And… gratitude. For me. I was expecting it to be tinged with anger, resentment, or maybe even confusion. But it was as clear as the light of the White Moon. Because I was doing what I had never done without my own gain in mind: Showing compassion.

"Thank you Mint."

"You're welcome Milfeulle."

I wondered if I hadn't had an ulterior motive after all. When I had been stranded on a desert island with Forte, I said I would have liked to have fallen in love at least once. By letting myself feel Milfeulle's emotions, I had allowed myself a taste of what I had never found for myself. Or maybe I even… no. I actually gave that notion a few minutes contemplation to make sure _I _wasn't in denial. But the answer was no. Milfeulle was sweet and kind, but that was all wrong for me. I'm not sweet or kind, no matter what image I may present. Her heart endeared me, but her mind? Not a chance. I'd be driven crazy just waiting for her to catch up with me intellectually.

By the time Ranpha and Forte saw Milfeulle that morning, she had already shifted into a brighter mood. Vanilla's stoic stare passed over the lucky girl's now worry free features, then moved to me. I almost began to sweat. I couldn't help it. Vanilla is one of the few things or people that can intimidate me.

"Yes, Vanilla-san?"

"One strong of heart and weak of mind," she said in her eerie monotone, "And one weak of heart and strong of mind. There is balance."

Forte cocked an eyebrow. "You don't suppose she's talking about us, do you Ranpha?"

Ranpha in turn raised both of hers. "Well she's looking at Mint."

Now I was definitely sweating.

She couldn't be talking about you Forte. You don't fit either description.

The gunslinger adjusted her monocle thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should leave it at that? Before something is said a certain party will regret?"

(Gulp) Perhaps we shall.

Ranpha smiled proudly and fondly. Forte had just stifled Normad _without _actual violence. The exchange gave me time to calm down and begin my breakfast. But for some reason seeing her smile so happily… it made me feel like I was empty. Empty of what? Love? Was I jealous that they had found each other, while I had found nothing? Ranpha and Forte had each other, Normad had Vanilla, Milfeulle had her sisterly love for all of us, and even if we wouldn't admit it, the adoration of every one of us. What did I have? Sure, I could say I had their friendship too, but what kind of friend was I? I looked down on all of them, treated them like pawns. Even my family was just a nuisance in my eyes, as my name only kept me from doing things my way. At the end of the day, only one person mattered to me: Mint Blancmanche. The only things I had love for were my jellybeans and costumes. But Mr. Rooster couldn't love me back. I finished part of my meal distractedly.

"Thank you for the meal Milfeulle-san. Delicious as always. Excuse me."

I left for my room, not feeling up to working.

"Mint? Are you in there?"

Milfeulle again. It was like some sick joke. I didn't want to see anyone then, let alone her. She would feel obligated to help me in some way…

"Mint, please answer me if you're there. Why are you hiding in your room?"

_Just leave me in peace!_

But my psychic shout was itself a lie. I wasn't at peace, not at all. I was alone, and I always would be. I was too different, too intelligent, too knowing. I could see the truth in anyone's mind, so I could never truly trust anyone. I could never make good on any belief that was put in me. I was a person no one could trust.

"Mint-chan…"

"Just go away!" I shouted through the closed door with my own voice. "You could never understand, never!"

It had been a mistake to let Milfeulle's emotions touch me earlier. Now my own were controlling me. It was so undignified, so raw, I just couldn't stand it. Vanilla's words came back into my mind. She had meant us of course, but why? 'There is balance', what did that refer to? That my heartlessness and Milfeulle's foolishness were cancelled out by the other's kindness and intellect respectively?

Then I got it. I finally got it. Milfeulle needed someone to look out for her, to protect her from her own mental shortcomings. And I… I needed someone who could open my heart and be accepted by it. We needed each other.

I opened my door. Milfeulle stood in the doorway, eyes full of concern.

"I want to at least try and understand Mint-chan. Would that be all right?"

"Hai Milfeulle-san. That would be fine."

She seemed a little surprised as I took her hand and led her to the table in my room. We sat down, and I let go of her hand. I saw her eyes light up at the sight of my jellybean bowl. Finally I allowed myself to smile. She had eaten from it once before, and triggered the voice password for my safe. No harm done really, except the loss of a good booby trap.

"Help yourself, please."

"Arigatou Mint-san!"

Milfeulle took a good sized hand full and munched contentedly. I continued to smile softly at her, but I knew that soon I wouldn't be smiling. I was going to come clean with her, and even if she couldn't ever trust me, I was going to trust in her. After a bit Milfeulle stopped self consciously and looked at me. She resumed chewing, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So why were you so upset?"

I sighed, and began to tell her everything. About my family and wealth, and how I had been sheltered all of my childhood. How my powers were discovered, both psychic and Emblem Frame. I explained about my ears and their special role in reading the thoughts of others.

"So you see, being able to read other people's minds, I began to learn much faster than other children. I also began to see the flaws in other people. How they lie, do things they know are wrong, and hurt others. Anything if they can benefit for themselves. Even my own parents. The more I watched them, the more contempt I began to feel, and the more I wanted to break free of the cage of security they had enclosed me in. That's why I joined the Angel Brigade, so I could control my own destiny, away from their deceptions. But by then my personality was already warped. I didn't trust anyone, and I figured that if I couldn't trust anyone, then I only needed to bother with the illusion of being trustworthy myself. I became the liar, the manipulator. And my so called friends? You all just become tools when there's something I need done, and I'll use you in whatever way I can. I don't even feel bad afterwards. In fact, there have been times I've laughed at your suffering. I can't trust anyone, and I don't deserve the trust of anyone else."

She looked stricken, as if someone had slapped her hard across the cheek.

"How can you say that about yourself Mint?"

I boggled.

"Nani?"

"You say you don't feel bad afterwards, but you seem really sorry right now. I don't think… I don't think you want to be that way Mint. It's just that was the only way you ever saw someone be when you were growing up. You can change."

"I... don't know if I…"

Even _I _didn't trust me.

"… could ever be like you Milfeulle-san."

Now it was her turn to boggle.

"Me?"

I felt a bit of warm blood rush to my face. Maybe I _was_ starting to… well I could worry about that later. I had to tell her why I had finally started to feel guilty and question myself. I willed myself not to look away from her eyes.

"You're the most pure, honest person I've ever met. You always say what you really mean. Even when you just blurt out whatever's on your mind it's ado-admirable. You care so deeply for all of us. That's why I've begun to feel so bad about being such a cruel person, especially when compared to you."

She scooted her chair closer to mine. I fidgeted a little as I continued.

"Could you teach me to be more like you? I don't need lessons or anything, but could I… watch your mind so I can emulate it?"

Milfeulle smiled.

"I'd be happy to do that for you Mint-chan. But there's something I want from you."

"Nani?" I said nervously. My ears were twitching rather obviously as she leaned over me a little.

"I want to touch your ears."

The body parts in question began to move even more wildly but I tried to hold them still so I could acquiesce to Milfeulle's request. It was a small price to pay for the favor she was going to be granting me.

"You may, Milfeulle-san."

Her smile brightened as she moved her chair directly to the side of mine and took my furry upper ears in her hands. She giggled and said,

"I liked it when you called me Milfie-chan."

I hoped she was too focused on her rubbing to see my face turn red.

"Milfie-chan it is."

Author's Notes, part two: Back in the day, Galaxy Angel fanfiction had to be hunted for in the Anime Misc section. A couple of the other authors happened to ship a couple I had never thought of and I wasn't sure made any sense. So I experimented to see if I could create a plausible connection between Mint and Milfeulle. I operated on two decisions: Neither of the girls had pre-existing crushes on each other, and Milfeulle liked Ranpha. That Milfie would have a crush on Ranpha always seemed more believable to me than the claim some others had of her having a crush on Mint, although I wouldn't say either one is true at all. I used honorifics much more than usual in this fic because I felt it helped to show the little shifts in their reactions to each other. In case you don't recognize these (which is unlikely, considering you're reading anime fanfiction), -san denotes respect and is more polite than using someone's name without it. -chan denotes affection (as if for something cute) and can be endearing or demeaning depending on the situation. In the show, everyone but Ranpha and Forte uses -san to address the other angels. Ranpha only uses -san to address Forte, probably not because of respect for her age or higher rank (which she has actually been _disrespectful _about) but because of respect for her as friend. Forte doesn't use -san with any of them, probably because she's the one with the roughest and least polite personality.


End file.
